


Can We Talk About Something?

by alkalinePessimist, sealandia



Series: Switching It Up [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I guess so, M/M, Mentions of Percabeth, curious straight boys, is it gay?, mentions of annabeth - Freeform, mentions of jiper, mentions of piper, not angst, theres a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalinePessimist/pseuds/alkalinePessimist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealandia/pseuds/sealandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little self-indulgent ficlet about kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Talk About Something?

Jason looked up as Percy knocked on the door to his cabin. “You can come in.” He said. Percy slowly cracked the door open, slipped in, and shut it quietly behind himself. Jason had just been taking a break from camp activities. Percy walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

“Hey, uh… Can we talk about something?” Percy asked.

“Sure, dude, what’s up?” Jason turned his full attention to Percy. Percy ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“So, you know that Nico had a crush on me, yeah?” Percy waited for Jason’s nod before continuing. “Well, it made me think about how… I never really even thought about if I like guys or girls. I never even considered guys as an option. So, how do I know I… don’t like them?” Percy looked at his friend nervously. Jason thought for a moment.

“I get what you mean… Why not find out?” Percy’s eyes widened, he blushed, and his heart began pounding in his chest.

“How?”

“Well…” Jason shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but he was blushing as well. “We could kiss.” Percy stared at him for several moments, trying to figure out if Jason was joking. “It was just a suggestion!” Jason said quickly, the blush deepening.

“No that’s… It makes sense.” Percy took a deep breath. “So, how do we do this?”

“The same as if it were Piper or Annabeth, I guess.” Jason shrugged. Percy gave a quick nod. Neither boy moved for several moments. Then Percy slowly started to lean in. He hesitated, staring at Jason again. Finally, he just went for it, pressing his face against Jason’s hard. Jason winced as their teeth hit and their noses smashed together. “Ah!” Jason exclaimed. “Jesus fuck, dude, what gives? I’ve seen you kiss Annabeth before, so I know you actually know how to kiss.”

“Well,” Percy looked sheepish. “Annabeth usually just does it, I dunno.”

“Oh my gods, okay, whatever.” Jason sighed, “C’mere.” He reached up and cupped Percy’s face, tilting his head and shifting their faces to a more comfortable position. Jason pressed their lips together gently; much softer than Percy’s rushed attempt. Percy made an approving noise, shifting closer and putting more pressure on Jason. _Wow_ , Percy thought, _Jason is a great kisser. Soft lips._ His mind began to wander as Jason pulled away.

Once he pulled back, Jason looked at Percy. “So, what do you think?” Percy blushed and shook his head.

“I think I’ll stick to Annabeth.” He stated. Jason laughed and nodded.

"I almost feel bad for Annabeth.” Percy tried to look offended at the statement, but ended up laughing.

“Thanks.” He got up. “See you later.” He left the cabin as Jason stared thoughtfully after him.


End file.
